A whiter shade of pale
by writing.is.a.curse
Summary: TMI Au; Mostly Malec. Alec Lightwood is in a world of nothing special. Just normal things, and one sparkly man who changes his quiet New York life and turns it upside down. See inside for Authors note. Rated M for slash , Character death and language.
1. Authors note and Character guide

!NOTE!

This an AU Malec story, it's set in the current year (2012-2013) and involves, major character death. It has nothing to do with TMI, except for a few quotes, the way the characters dress, and the names. It also does indeed take place in New York. The pairings in the story are: Clace, Malec, Jizzy, Magnus/Camille, Jace/Isabelle. Warnings and alerts: Maybe slash, I'm not exceptional in that area, death, angst. Yeah.  
I made a character guide just in case you have trouble following (It also helps me stay organized)

Alec- Alec is age 23 in this story, he's a journalist/writer, Izzy is still his sister, and Max is still his brother, he still has dark hair, blue eyes. Paired with Magnus.

Magnus- He's age 25, a lot like Magnus in the books, he likes to party, hosts parties, and gets drunk a lot. He has no real solid job, just inheritance from his parents that are dead, and what he steals, spiky black hair, green/hazel colored eyes. Paired with Alec and Camille.

Isabelle- Age 20, in university to be a lawyer, she's a bit different than in the book but I tried not to vary too much, still Alec's sister. Paired with Simon and Jace (One night stand thing, causes rifts in the storyline)

Max- Age 17, lives with Alec, tries to be like his older brother a lot, he's very hipster like and is trying to become an artist. Isn't really paired with anybody important.

Clary- Same as in the book, red hair, green eyes, she also wants to become on artist, (she makes her own manga books) age 20, lives with Jace. Is paired with Jace

Jace- Age 22,ery similar to the books minus the fact I'm not as witty as Cassy, so don't expect much. He isn't adoptive brother to Alec and Izzy in this AU, just very close friends with them. His parents are still alive. Paired with Izzy and Clary.

Simon- Age 21, he isn't in this much but basically the same as in the book, minus the whole vampire thing. Paired with Maia and Izzy.

Camille- She's rich and slightly famous just for breathing, much like the Kardashians. Paired with Magnus.


	2. Playlist for a whiter shade of pale

A whiter shade of pale playlist

Lumineers- Ho hey

Coldplay- Yellow

Hedley- I won't let you go

Procol Harum- A whiter shade of pale

Florence and The Machine- Howl

Adam Lambert- For your entertainment

Coldplay- Clocks

Lumineers- Stubborn love

Coldplay- What if

Coldplay- Christmas Lights


	3. Chapter 1 (June 19th 2012)

Chapter one (June 19th 2012)

Alexander Lightwood sat on his black 90's style leather sofa, his computer settled comfortably on his lap like it was no big deal he was almost finished writing his first novel, the novel which would be sent to a publisher by morning.  
His younger brother Max was trotting around the house somewhere, no doubt eating all of Alec's food.  
_Oh max, _he thought with slight amusement, turning his deep blue gaze back to his laptop and trying to conjure up the last few sentences of his story.  
He had just found something within the pits of his mind and was trying to word in when somebody opened the door and tumbled in with a thump, shopping bags flying everywhere, a jacket being tossed onto his leather sofa.  
"ISABELLE!" Alec roars, tossing his laptop away from him, but not before making sure to save his progress.  
"Hey Alec" she says, grinning amongst all the white shopping bags and tissue paper. Alec gets up and walks over to his sister, his grey socked feet lightly hitting the floor.  
Izzy kicks off her high heeled black boots and throws them to the side. The black haired man grins and holds out a hand, hauling Isabelle Lightwood up from the mess she's created.  
He looks around "Ok Izzy, let's get this cleaned up" Alec says frowning and furling his eyebrows together.  
Max turns around the corner then, still in green plaid pajamas and eating a protein bar. Alec sighs "Thank god, Max help your sister with her bags"  
Max frowns and tousles his brown hair before bending down to help Izzy, who has clothing and shopping bags strewn everywhere.  
Alec however, grabs his black boots, hauls them on and leaves his apartment, jogging down the stairs as he pulls a black sweater over his head.

An hour later, Alexander is sitting in a coffee shop, phone in hand texting Jace, who wants to meet up later and go to a party. Alec smiles and texts back

"_Jace, you know I don't do parties"_

A few minutes and a couple sips of his hazel latte later, Jace texts back.

"_You don't do girls either, so just go with me, it'll be fun, I promise ;)"_

Alec's normal scowl deepens as he reads the first part of the text. Jace has known for a while now that Alec wasn't straight, but what Jace didn't know was that Alec had put his whole childhood into keeping Jace out of trouble out of what he thought was love.  
His bubble of thought bursts when a slim waitress with dark hair curled up into a beehive walks over, chewing a wad of gum.  
"Anything' else darlin'?" She asks with a hint of southern accent, popping a pink bubble. Alec hands her a couple dollars in bills and says "That'll be all ma'am"  
Then he leaves the coffee shop still holding the warm latte, in search for an old book store, he needs something else to read and fast, that last Stephen King book still gave him the creeps at night, and he wanted it out of his mind as fast as possible.  
A small bell rang as he pushed open a heavy door that lead into "_Wilsons used books and games_"  
An old man sat at the counter immersed in a book with a heavy bound green jacket. Alec clears his throat slightly letting the man whom he's guessing is Wilson know he's there.  
He skims down the aisles of books, stopping in the SIFI section, where his hands linger over the Stephen King section, only to be pulled away with haste. He didn't need to scare himself again despite how amazing King's writing was, and how much it dove into horror with detail.  
He scrolled through mounds of books, finding nothing to fit his taste.  
Did Alec even have a taste? He wasn't sure, all he'd been reading for the past two months was his own story about a Russian orphan named Boli who discovers she's magical.  
Finally, he goes back to the Stephen King section and picks out something he's never read before, and takes it up to the front counter.  
Wilson chuckles when he sees Alec coming with the book. "He's addicting, isn't he?" the man says with a slight croak to his voice suggesting he has one too many cigars at the end of a shift.  
"Yes sir" Alec says smiling slightly. Wilson holds up the book he was reading, showing Alec it was one of King's older novel.  
Wilson runs the book through an old scanner and says "That'll be 9.65$" Alec hands him and twenty and says "Keep the change" much the old man's delight.  
Alec exits the store and caught up in reading the summary of the book doesn't notice when a flamboyant other walks in front of him, the two men collide, Alec's book slipping out of his hands.  
"Damn it" the other man says, rubbing his forehead.  
Alec looks up and takes him in. He's taller than Alec by a few inches, part of his shirt rising up exposes a well muscled chest, but his face is by far the strangest one Alec's ever seen; his soft looking black hair is spiked up all around his head, streaks of green and pink showing throughout the different styled layers. His eyes are lined with dark eyeliner, winging up in the corners, his pupils are huge despite the light, and his eyes are a strange brilliant green and yellow color.  
Alec finds himself staring, due to the fact that the colorful man in front of him has his lips quirked up into a slight and amused smile.  
"Sorry!" Alec says, not sure whether apologizing for running into him or staring at him.  
The man extends a hand, having had nothing to pick up. "Magnus Bane" he says, glittering eyes looking straight into Alec's blue ones.  
He shakes out his head before taking his hand "Alec Lightwood"  
Magnus nods and hands Alec his book which had somehow gotten into the other person's grasp.  
"Oh thanks!" Alec says, quickly taking back the book.  
Mr. Bane nods in his direction before heading across the street, leaving Alec forgetting his book and staring after him.

When Alec gets back to the apartment, the bags are still everywhere, and instead of cleaning, Izzy and Max are playing Xbox 360, with Jace.  
Alec groans and walks in front of them shutting the T.V off.  
"Clean it, now" He says in a bossy manner, scowling particularly at Max and Izzy, although for some reason he's as equally annoyed with Jace.  
"Sorry" Max says, tossing down the controller as he and Isabelle walk over, getting her crap cleaned up in less than five minutes.  
Alec drags his hands over his face and sits next to Jace, grabbing the remote for the stereo and turning on his favorite radio station before tucking his feet up to start his book.  
Just as the first few pages open, Jace snatches the book out of Alec's hands. He scowls and says "Jace seriously, you're not funny"  
Jace grins, showing chipped teeth "Come to the party with me and I won't throw it out the window!" Jace says, threatening Alec's book by dangling it out of the open unscreened window, that annoying grin still plastered on his face.  
"Fine!" Alec says, sacrificing an evening to himself for that dear book.  
Jace grins, triumphant, tossing Alec his book back Jace walks over to the door where he hauls on a leather jacket and with his keys held between his teeth says, "I'll pick you up at seven" then he slams the door shut, leaving Alec to hear Izzy and Max wrestling in the room down the hallway.


	4. Chapter 2 (June 19th-20th 2012)

**Ok yeah so hi this is the second chapter, and it's a bit shorter than the first one because I had to finish it in like 15 minutes I SORRY. Anyways, I'll have a head start tomorrow, so yis.**

Chapter 2 (June 19th-20th 2012)

Alec was drumming his fingers on his bedside table, pondering over this "party" Jace had invited him to.  
He wasn't all too sure he wanted to go but he had made a promise, granted a promise made for the safety of his new novel sitting comfortably on top of his T.V stand in his dark blue walled room, but a promise none the less.  
So deciding waiting longer wasn't going to help, he walked to his closet, which uncannily was bigger than the bathroom.  
Stepping inside he stood in darkness for a few seconds before finding the light switch and gently tugging in, hearing the click and then the room flooding with light.  
His fingers skim past shirts for a few minutes before he stops on a button up black shirt with dark blue buttons, an accessory Alec failed to notice while buying it.  
Then he grabs a pair of dark jeans and is ready an hour earlier than necessary.  
After a few minutes of doubt, Alec picks up the phone, and dials Jace' number.  
"Hello"  
"Jace?" Alec says, having trouble hearing his best friend over loud booming music in the background.  
"Hey Alec"  
"Where the hell are you?"  
"The party man!"  
"Jace are you effing drunk?"  
"What no" Jace responds a little too sharply.  
"Right, what's the address I'm coming over to get you"  
Jace hesitates for a minute before deciding; it's best not to mess with Alec, he gives him the address, and the dark haired man can hear the music shut off from his ears as Jace hangs up the phone.

Alec pulls his dark blue car up into a gravely parking lot.  
Only two other cars are parked, the rest of the vehicles being Motorcycles, a bunch of surly looking men are hanging around them, with dark hair and unshaven faces.  
Alec quickly turns away as they look towards him, not wanting to be noticed.  
Stepping onto the front porch, he hears someone call out to him.  
"Hey pretty boy mind coming over for a chat?" One of the motorcycle men slurs, much to the amusement of his very large friend or bystander.  
"Yeah I think we could have some fun with him" The toughest looking one in the gang says, pointing a beer bottle in Alec's direction.  
_I should not have come here god damn it! _Alec thinks in a scurry, turning back to the door and using the serpent brass door knocker to rap against the wooden frame. _COME ON! _His mind screams as one of the men stumble up the stairs.  
"Where do you think you're going?" He asks with a slight hint of an Irish accent, but it's hard to tell due to the fact he's drunk.  
Alec swallows and says "I'm not looking for any trouble here, just came to get a friend"  
The man licks his lips and walks closer to Alec, who at this point is pinned up against the door, the knocker digging into his shoulder blades.  
"It's not trouble we're worried about darling" he says, putting his hands on Alec's hips.  
Alec is about to summon all of his old fighting skills from grade eleven when the door opens, making him stumble inside, he's caught by someone and hauled up, then thrown inside with surprising force.  
He can't see the face of the person in front of him, so he just peers around their shoulder standing on tiptoe.  
"Russell, get out of here before things get ugly" Alec expects the drunk man to take a swing at the person in front of him, instead he takes a few steps down and looks at Alec past whoever's standing in his way "Better hope we don't catch you in a dark alley pretty thing"  
Alec swallows and then door is slammed.  
The person in front of him wheels around and Alec can feel his heart sink. "Oh shit" he says, looking at the man for the second time in two days.  
"Hello…Alec?" Magnus Bane says, raising an eyebrow.  
"Y-yes" Alec says, shrinking back.  
"What the fuck are you doing here?" Magnus asks, taking a sip of the bottle of wine he's holding in his left hand.  
_Left handed. _Alec's mind collects, scanning Magnus's body for any other clues of his personality.  
Looking up through his eyelashes he sees that the spiky haired man has been watching him the whole time he spent basically looking him up and down.  
A pink blush creeps towards Alec's cheeks and he turns away folding his hands behind his back as to not make it so obvious.  
"Uh-I, well you see I came here too um" Alec grapples with a few hands motions before peering over Magnus's shoulder and pointing to a familiar blonde haired tall figure dancing with a pretty yet freaky girl with spiked up cotton candy pink hair and a wickedly short lime green dress.  
"Jace" He manages to get out; Alec knew he was awkward in most situations, but this was just getting ridiculous.  
"Oh, you know him? He's the reason for the unfortunate break up of many of my magnificent parties"  
Alec swallows "Sorry about that then"  
"You have no reason to be most times it's actually very exciting, or one or more people have their clothing off" Magnus says, eyeing Alec suggestively.  
Turning his head away, he shakes out his hair and turns back, hoping Magnus has gone away but he's still looking at Alec with that look, the one a cat gives a particularly entertaining toy before chewing it to shreds.  
It's not a pleasant look, but part of Alec doesn't want him to look away.  
Clearing his throat he says "Well I really must go get Jace, he's drunk you see and-"  
"As many are it's a party" Magnus says, taking a swig of the red wine in his hand.  
"Yes well, if I don't take him home nobody will" Alec snaps trying to push past Magnus, but the other man takes a step to the side, blocking him off.  
"Ah, so it's a friend with benefits relationship?"  
"Yeah" Alec says not paying attention at all, caught up staring at a strobe light in the middle of the room.  
"I MEAN NO, NO GOD NO!" he shouts, startling a few bystanders who flutter away.  
Magnus grins and says "Well, that's good to know"  
"What's good to know?" Alec asks, as Magnus turns on his heel and walks towards a couple of black clad kids arguing and fighting over something Alec can't see.  
Weaving his way through the crowd, he finds Jace, not stopping to make an excuse to the girl his best friend is dancing with, he hauls him out of the house and into his car, speeding down the freeway like he'll never get anywhere fast enough.  
_It's all the same, _he thinks in his blurred mind, _as long as I never have to see that stupid glittery man again. _


	5. Chapter 3 (June 21st 2012)

**I`m a bad person for not uploading this I`m sorry, but as I`m typing this chapter and the fourth one I`m at my dads work place, and I can`t get internet, sorry, again, It`ll be uploaded when I get home. **

Chapter 3 (June 21st 2012)

Alec is tapping his pencil against the side of his thigh.  
He's at work; an expensive shoe store tucked in the corner of Broadway. It's a very professional store, with minimalist lamps, and laminated white walls. The shoes stands come up from the floor and are to the same texture as the walls.  
Right now the store has two teenage girls looking at shoes they wouldn't have enough money to buy in two lifetimes, and Alec is writing down numbers for something called a shoe party.  
An older woman in her forties called in asking for _twenty _pairs of odd shoes with a bunch of different sizes.  
So now, his boss had left him to finding twenty pairs of shoes in sizes 6-10. It was torture; all this math.  
He had never liked math. It was always words and colors for Alec, despite the fact he couldn't draw.  
Max could, Max was going to be an artist, or wanted to be an artist. Alec strongly felt he would end up being a teacher. Poor kid had been a math freak for his whole life, but it was convenient for Alec when he needed numbers calculated and he was too lazy to do it as he always was.  
The two girls squealed and caught his attention. Looking up, he scanned them over; one had long dark hair, the other had shoulder length brown hair. They both wore black jeans and some sort of leather jacket, and they were both squealing at the exact same shoes.  
_Oh no…_Alec thought hesitantly going for the baseball bat underneath the cash register.  
Last time two girls had looked at the same pair of shoes in this store there was a fight, and with lucks sword hanging over his head he was sick that day, so he didn't have to knock out the woman trying to stab the other one in the eye with a shoe.  
These girls didn't look to be causing any trouble of late. They just picked up the shoes and admired them.  
The dark haired one turned her head up towards Alec, where she then turned back to her friend and started giggling and saying something about how she liked blue eyes.  
_That's actually disgusting_, Alec thought wrinkling his nose. He wasn't a pedophile and he didn't roll that way anyways.  
As Jace had texted him yesterday, _he didn't do girls. _

Around four thirty Alec got to leave as the store manager Clarice took over.  
Clarice was like a goddess, her hair was jet black and chopped to her shoulders perfectly, her eyes were narrow and dark brown, she could fit into a size zero jeans, and she was tall.  
The four inch heels made her almost six feet tall.  
Alec was now currently walking towards his apartment building on main street when he saw Jace standing outside talking to somebody.  
Alec stopped cold in his tracks.  
_No…  
_Jace stood in the sunlight, his golden hair flaming, so the person beside him stood in the shadow of the overhang of Alec's balcony, his hair was spiked up around his head, and even though Alec couldn't see them, he was sure his eyes were a sparkling green gold.  
He kept walking, trying to go past them and into his building, but Jace saw him. "Alec!" he called out, making Magnus turn and grin like a cat.  
"There's the blue eyed one"  
"Don't you like my golden eyes?" Jace asked striking a very flamboyant pose and batting his eyelashes.  
"No" Magnus said impatiently, staring at Alec.  
Alec swallowed and said "Anyways, nice to see you both I've got to be going to see what man-made disaster Isabelle and Max have made"  
"Who's Max?" Magnus asks eyes wide with curiosity.  
Alec frowns "My younger brother"  
'How young?"  
"Forget it" Alec said, glaring at Magnus  
"He doesn't roll that way"  
"And you do?"  
"I don't see how it's any of your business"  
Jace is watching them with a slight look of confusion on his face, but nor Magnus or Alec seems to notice, they're both too busy glaring at each other, or rather Alec glaring and Magnus looking at him with a slight tip of his head.  
Alec turns to Jace and says "Don't bring him close to my apartment again"  
Magnus actually looks slightly hurt, but recovers.  
"Maybe tell me which house you live in and I'll be sure to avoid it?" Magnus suggests too innocently for Alec's liking.  
Alec's about to answer with something either stupid or sarcastic when Jace calls out  
"Apartment forty four"  
Alec sighs and pushes the door open, not waiting for Jace to come in or offer any explanation as to why Magnus Bane was here in the first place.


	6. Chapter 4 part 1 (June 24th-25th 2012)

**Sorry the last one was so short, this one has the first Malec date so I'll be sure to make it longer than any of the chapters before it.  
I'm sorry I suck so bad. **

Chapter 4 part 1 (June 24th-25th 2012)

It's a rainy, cold, a grey day in New York.  
Alec had forgotten about the meet up with Jace and Magnus due to excessive amounts of painting the entryway for 300$ and finishing his book.  
He had been so close to finishing his story about the Russian girl Boli when he had decided to completely change the beginning, making her be thrown out in the snow via being adopted by two abusive parents.  
That meant changing a lot of the story, and the publisher who had agreed to read it was getting impatient.  
Max was in his art studio aka his room, painting a picture for a girl named Julia who was his age and had visited the apartment asking for max just yesterday.  
Alec had let her in, calling out to Max and the look on his younger brothers face when he saw her was unlike any look he had ever seen upon Max's face. He was pretty positive his little brother was in love.  
Grinning to himself, Alec turned his attention away from the television where a news lady was broadcasting the weather, which would continue to be stormy and grey.  
His cell phone buzzed across the room.  
Frowning, he paced over to it, and picked it up from the breakfast bar.  
Looking at the glowing blue screen he realized it was an unknown number.  
"Hello?" He asked, pacing back and forth with curiosity.  
"Yes hello Alec?"  
Alec was tempted to throw the phone out the window and move states.  
"How did you get this number?"  
"Your attractive blonde friend"  
"Jace" Alec hissed, not sure whether he was blaming Jace or correcting Magnus.  
"Yeah him, anyways, you seem like you don't get out often, you me coffee?"  
"Um I'm not sure what impression I've left on you but-"  
"Great I'll be there in thirty minutes"  
Alec heard the sparkly man hang up, and found himself frowning deeply.  
He hadn't agreed to go out with Magnus, what gave him the right to just, pick up the phone call him, make a date, not even ask and then randomly tell him he'd be there in half an hour?  
Growling with frustration, he realized he would have to change out of Pajamas and a grey sweater of Jace's, so he just changed into black jeans and a black hoodie, thinking absently that would impress Magnus, and then shooing the thought away as soon as it dawned on him that he kind of cared. Deciding to just keep the black on, he walked out to the kitchen and peered at the clock.  
It was only two, which meant he had fifteen minutes left.  
Sighing to himself, Alec flipped on the T.V with the remote and sat down to watch whatever was on the CW at the moment. He was very tempted to make popcorn, or even a pizza; he hadn't eaten all morning, but he might eat with Magnus, so he didn't want to eat right now.  
A few minutes later, Max walked out with a tub of ice-cream and paint _everywhere.  
_"Having fun?" Alec asks, dark eyebrows raised highly.  
"Shut up I'm painting, where are you going?" Max asks, having another spoonful of mint-chocolate chip ice cream.  
"A date" Alec mumbles, know if he lies Max will know, due to the fact his cheeks turn red.  
"Oooh, with who?" Max asks, probably envisioning a girl; he had no idea that Alec was…Not straight.  
"A person"  
"What kind of person" his younger brother challenges"  
"None of your business, they'll be here in a few minutes anyways so you should go"  
Just as Max is about to respond with some witty comment learned by Jace, there's a knock on the door.  
"I'LL GET IT" Max screams, and tosses the ice cream somewhere unknown to Alec, because he's busy racing his brother to the door.  
They both smack against it, Alec pushing Max away.  
"Max stop it" he hisses, not wanting Magnus to hear anything.  
"BE WITH YOU IN A MOMENT!" He screams towards the door, still holding Max at arm's length.  
"Alec your phone just got a text is it OK if I read it?" the paint covered boy asks, grinning.  
"NO" Alec says, fearing it might be Magnus.  
Just as Alec runs over towards the phone grabbing it from Max's grip, the younger boy dashes over to the door and opening it.  
His mouth drops open when he sees Magnus standing there.  
Alec shoves his phone in his sweater pocket and swears over and over inside his head.  
"Your brother please?" Magnus asks Max who isn't over his shock.  
"Wait, you're Alec's date?"  
"Well it's not much of a date if we're standing here with our mouths open is it?" Magnus inquires, tapping his fingers against his thighs.  
"ok let's just go" Alec says, grabbing two twenties off the counter.  
"WAIT" Max says loudly, to be heard by both older men.  
"Give me a second with the hedgehog" he says, pointing to Magnus, then stepping out of the apartment, closing the door behind him.  
"What the hell?" Alec says, pressing his ear against the door. He can hear them speaking, just not what they're saying.  
He jumps back into his old position when the door re-opens, and raises black eyebrows.  
"Can we go now?" He asks Magnus and Max.  
"Sure" Max says,  
"Have fun" He adds, turning the corner into his room.  
Alec narrows his dark blue eyes at Magnus for a minute before brushing past him and shutting the door on his way out.

Alec gets out of his apartment before Magnus, and has to wait for a minute for the other man to figure out how the door works.  
He turns to keep walking when Magnus sighs.  
"Do you walk everywhere?"  
"Yes"  
"That seems exhausting, I have a car it's up this way" He says, pointing towards a parking lot up further.  
Alec blows his dark hair out of his face and follows Magnus.  
"Why'd you call anyways?" He asks, frowning as he always is.  
"Because you have blue eyes"  
"Oh that's all?" He asks.  
"No, normally I go for people with blonde hair and green eyes, but I figured I give you a try. I do enjoy poets anyways"  
Alec stops and glares up at Magnus. "I. Am. Not. A. Poet"  
"Sheesh" the spiky haired man says.  
"Writer than"  
Scowling contently as he'll ever be, they stop at a black car, except it's not just black. It, like a race car, has a strip down either side, except this strip is rainbow and glittery.  
"No" Alec says, crossing his arms.  
"What?" Magnus asks him with a twitching smile, as he walks around to the driver's side and sprawls his arms out over the roof.  
"I am not driving anywhere in this"  
"No, you're not driving anywhere in my car you're going to sit in the passenger seat, or maybe if you misbehave the backseat, I will be the one driving"  
Alec scowls and doesn't say anything, just opens the door and ducks into the ridiculous car.


	7. Chapter 4 part 2 (June 24th-25th 2012)

Chapter 4 part 2 (June 24th-25th 2012)

Alec and Magnus pull into main street, both dark haired men silent.  
"What kind of music do you listen to" Magnus inquires, tilting his head towards Alec.  
"Why does that matter"  
"Oh, it matters" Magnus assures him grinning crookedly.  
Rolling his dark blue eyes he stares out the window another second before saying  
"Currently I do enjoy the Lumineers. But, Coldplay will never get old"  
"I'm not even going to ask who either of those bands are"  
Alec stares at him, his mouth slightly open.  
"It's like you're determined for me to make in into "that sort" of first date"  
"You don't know who Coldplay is"  
"No"  
"How" Alec says, closing his mouth.  
"Because I listen to good music" Magnus replies, stopping at a red light and inserting a disc.  
A few seconds later, he cranks up the volume and Adam Lambert is filling the car.  
Alec waits a second and then bursts out laughing.  
"Oh. My. God" He says between breaths, basically wheezing now.  
Magnus turns to look at him, his eyes narrowed.  
"That fits so well, you're both gay, glittery, pimped up race car driving hedgehogs"  
"Oh careful, you'll make me cry" Magnus says, looking bored.  
"I do admit the resemblance is startling, but that's not why I enjoy him" he says, turning the music down a little bit.  
"Sorry" Alec says biting his lip "That was a bit mean.  
"Don't worry I'm sure I could bite harder"  
Alec is quiet for the rest of the ride.

"Where the hell are we going?" Alec asks, half an hour later, whilst him and Magnus Bane still aren't at any sort of coffee shop.  
"Surprise"  
"If this is a male strip club I will kill you" Alec says honestly, banging his head against the top of the seat.  
"Don't take your impatience out on my baby"  
"That's so twisted, you love your car but you're gay?"  
"You're not straight as a pole either, but I like to think of myself as a freewheeling bisexual"  
Alec coughs and then smiles "If you ever happen across my parents, don't ever say that, ever"  
"Parents? Already Alexander?"  
Alec stiffens a little bit at the mention of Alexander, his full name, and Magnus quiets down, realising how tense the air had gotten.  
Alec had bad memories with his full name, and preferred everybody call him Alec, not Alexander.  
"Here we are" Magnus says, the car rolling to a lazy stop.  
"This, this isn't coffee Magnus"  
"Shut up and be grateful" Magnus retorts, ducking out of the car.  
The other man has brought Alec to a beach, or what must lead down to a beach.  
It's foggy, and before him stands a very old lighthouse, the light probably broken, due to the amount of rust Alec can see spreading up the sides.  
It stands on top of a cliff, that must either overlook a beach, or choppy waters, but he thinks Magnus would prefer a beach.  
But then again, Alec did think Magnus was taking him to a strip club, not a beautiful lighthouse, unlike anything he'd ever seen in New York.  
"Where the hell are we"  
Alec mummers to himself as he undoes his seatbelt and slides out of the car.  
"If you drive far out enough into the sea line, it gets foggier, and there's nobody out here"  
"It's gorgeous" Alec says, slamming the car door shut, his eyes focused upon the big lighthouse.  
Magnus doesn't say anything, just stares at Alec staring at the lighthouse.  
With the spark of a ten year old boy at a candy store, Alec turns to Magnus  
"Can we go inside?" He whispers the breeze ruffling his hair.  
"Why else would we come here?" Magnus says, checking his phone before grabbing a small bronze key from his jacket pocket, walking over to a rusty white door, and inserting the key.

Alec's mouth drops open again.  
The inside in as gorgeous as the outside. It has a window seat with a blue cushion on one window, and a large wooden wheel on the other. A flight of winding stairs leads up to the top.  
"Come on, let's go to the top" Alec says, wasting no time staying downstairs.  
Magnus rolls his eyes but follows Alec to the top of the stairs none the less, where the interior is less impressive, but still amazing.  
It's all windows, with one big light the size of a truck in the center. It's off, and Alec hopes it stays off, it would probably blind them if it turned on.  
"How the hell did you ever find this place?" He asks in slight amazement.  
"My father owned it" Magnus says, kindly but in a tone that suggests the topic is not open for discussion.  
"It's so amazing" Alec says, looking out the window to a stormy grey sea.  
"Yes it's quite the piece of work isn't it?"  
Alec nods and then turns around, "I still want coffee though"  
Magnus laughs and shakes his head "My aren't you persistent"  
Startling the spiky haired man as Alec smiles, Magnus is taken aback for a second and has no idea what to do.  
Alec shrugs this off, and just looks out the window again.  
They stay on the top of the lighthouse until it gets dark. Alec goes on a spree about Stephen King, and Magnus listens to him, seemingly loving it when he just talks about something he loves, like books, or his siblings, even Jace.  
Then he starts talking about his book, the one he's trying to write, and his blue eyes light up so much Alec thinks he's going to set Magnus on fire.  
They leave when it gets dark.  
Clattering down the stairs, Alec has stopped talking, to watch the very beautiful sunset that's chased away the fog and made the sky a dark indigo and red at the sea line.  
"Alec?" Magnus asks, putting his hand on the shorter boys shoulder.  
Nodding Alec turns around, and Magnus has him in the circle of her leather bound arms, his lips pressed against Alec's who is stunned for a second, and then regains himself, understanding that Magnus Bane _has _just kissed him and he _has _to kiss back, even if he thinks their first date is a bit too early for a first kiss.  
Magnus lets him go after a few seconds and Alec's insides twist at how awkward the drive home is going to be.  
"We should get back, Max will be waiting up and you know I have to get back"  
Magnus nods, and opens the lighthouse door, letting Alec out first before he locks it behind him, tucking the brass key into his jacket pocket before unlocking the doors to his flamboyant car.


	8. Chapter 5 part 1 (June 25th-27th 2012)

**DON'T PATRONIZE ME I'm Sorry this is so short OK? It's only the beginning of Chapter 5, and I plan to write more tomorrow, you see my goal is chapter 10 by Christmas, and as you can see I'm not good at staying on task, but it should be uploaded.  
So, here you are, I wrote and updated Chapters 4prt2, this and a playlist for the first eleven chapters or so. I'll give you fair warning that there will be a Christmas Chapter and it will not be a happy one. **

Chapter 4 part 3 (June 24-25th 2012)

Magnus drops Alec off home, but not before stopping to get coffee on the way back.  
To Alec's surprise, the conversation was not awkward on the way back, it was rather pleasant, and he realized that he wanted to see Magnus Bane again, and possibly even ride in his insane car.  
When they stopped on the curb on Alec's apartment building the blue eyed boy turns to Magnus  
"What did Max say to you after?"  
Grinning like a cat Magnus fishes for words before saying "He told me to get you home by ten" saying this he points at the digital car clock which reads 9:34pm, "To not get you killed, and oh yes to be responsible adults, he also told me if I didn't do these things, in a very rude manner, where I could go"  
Alec almost spits coffee out everywhere.  
"Careful, if you got Coffee on my car I'd probably tie you up and murder you slowly"  
Alec grins, and then scratches his head.  
"I better go, see you"  
Magnus gives a small salute and just as Alec's about the close the car door he leans down "Oh and, I actually had fun" then Alec slams the door and watches as the black and metallic car rides down the freeway.

He dizzily climbs the stairwell he recently painted, and unlocks the apartment.  
Max and Izzy are sitting on the couch, chatting excitedly.  
"Alec!" Izzy says, standing up as he enters the apartment.  
"Hey" he says, watching her walk over and jump up and down like a little kid.  
"Max told me, how'd it go"  
Alec looks past Izzy at Max, who is shrunken on the couch "SHE THREATENED TO RIP MY EARS OFF IF I DIDN'T TELL"  
Alec rolls his deep blue eyes and Izzy is still looking at him with persistence.  
"Oh fine, we went to a lighthouse, nothing special"  
"That sounds special Alec"  
"Whatever" He says, hauling the sweater up over his head and tossing it in the laundry bin.  
"I'm going to sleep, you can crash here if you want Izzy"  
She nods and Max yells out "NIGHT ALEC"  
Stumbling too his room, Alec closes the door and flops onto the bed.  
"Holy shit" he says, staring up at the ceiling.  
He wishes Magnus could have come back with him, seeing as Alec felt the happiest he had in a long time being with him, but at the same time he didn't exactly want Magnus in the house with Izzy and Max.  
He lies there for a while longer in the darkness, hearing Max and Izzy play his Xbox, then Max goes to bed and Izzy turns on the fashion channel, no doubt curling up on the couch for a rest.  
A couple hours later Alec thinks he hears Jace come in, but that may just be imagination.  
Hearing a large crash from the living room and then a scream, Alec sits upright. _Now that, wasn't my imagination. _


	9. Chapter 5 part 2, part 1 (June 25th-27th

Chapter 5 part 2 (June 25th-27th)

Alec slides his legs out of bed cautiously.  
Careful not the creak the floorboards, he snatches a baseball bat from underneath his bed, something his father had bought him to engage him in sports when he was younger.  
Creaking open the door, he jumps across the silent floorboards until he hears "ALEC"  
Dropping the bat he dashes towards Isabelle's voice, coming from inside Max's room.  
Taking a breath he steps inside.  
"ALE-"  
Isabelle stops when she sees him, horror playing across his face.  
Max is lying on the floor, blood drenching the white carpet, a ladder is positioned to the ceiling where a light shade is shattered into a million pieces on the floor.  
"Isabelle" He says, calmly "Get the phone and call 911" Leaning beside Max, Alec is screaming on the inside. He checks for a pulse and comes away positive, but not for long if they can't get Max to the hospital.  
A few minutes later, he hears sirens, and Isabelle opening the door.  
Paramedics rush in, pushing Alec aside before they get a stretched and gently lay Max on it, then with the same furry as they rushed in here, they rush out, Alec and Isabelle clunk down the stairs and into a taxi, directing him after the ambulance, who's sirens are flashing too brightly for Alec to focus on anything.

**Hi that was rushed because in the fic Alec couldn't focus on much, and I didn't want dramatic boring scenes of Alec falling everywhere anyways, HAHA YOU GUYS GET YOUR GAY SEX TONIGHT ACTUALLY. So technically, this was Chapter 5, part 2, part 1. I will post the sex, well the mention and slight description of sex in the next chapter which will be chapter 5 part 2 part 2….Anyways, it'll be like 15 minutes don't panic 3 **


	10. Chapter 5 part 2 (June 25th-27th 2012)

Chapter 5 part 2 part 2 (June 25th-27th 2012)

**YOU GET THE GAY SSEX! YOU'VE BEEN WAITING LIKE TECHNICALLY 7 CHAPTERS FOR THIS. CONGRATS. **

Alec is waiting in the ER, outside Max's room.  
He called Jace and made his best friend drag a screaming and cursing Isabelle out of the Hospital.  
If Max was going to die, Izzy would not be here to see it.  
Now he was just watching people go by, feeling like he was about to puke.  
There were racks of magazines beside him but Alec wasn't sure his hands would even function right to pick one up.  
After a few minutes, hours maybe, a dark haired nurse comes out of Max's room and kneels beside Alec.  
"He should be OK now. He's alive, and breathing, but we can't tell how severe and permanent the damage will be until later. It could be anything from full body paralysation to a minor concussion. But he was crying in pain when we stitched up his arms, so he can see something. As of now it's a broken wrist and two broken legs, may I ask what happened?" she regards him coolly with grey eyes.  
"We live together, and I have fairly high ceilings, he was screwing in a light-bulb for his art studio, and he must have fallen. I woke up and Izzy was already awake. Then we called the paramedics and you know the rest"  
The nurse nods and says "Well, you should go get some rest, come back tomorrow there's no use staying in this chair any longer boy"  
Nodding, Alec stands up and manages to walk out to his car, it's still a mystery how.

He speeds down the freeway, exhaustion and grief, and worry making him reckless.  
He knows where he wants to go and right now god damn it he will go there.  
Alec gets to his destination in under five minutes despite the fact it's a supposedly ten minute drive from the hospital.  
Walking up the now deserted steps he grabs the brass knocker and pounds on the door.  
Normally he wouldn't even think twice about not coming here at 3am, but he was basically acting on bad coffee and worry.  
Magnus throws open the door, his eyebrows raised when he sees Alec.  
Then, faster than Alec ever thought possible, he grabs Magnus and crushes his lips against the other mans.  
Magnus makes a startled sound before putting one arm around Alec's waist, the other snaking behind him to close the door.  
Now that the door is closed, Alec presses harder against the glittery man, wanting nothing but him right now.  
"Alec" Magnus gets out, before Alec kisses him again, pushing them both backwards and against a door that Alec opens and then closes once he gets inside.  
Suddenly a burst of lust and want takes over Alec and he slams Magnus against the bed, still not knowing if this is even his room.  
Magnus growls underneath Alec, then grabbing Alec's hips, he flips him over, dragging Alec's shirt up with his teeth.  
Letting out an impatient sound, Alec tears his shirt off, flicking it somewhere across the room.  
Magnus then flicks his tongue over the muscular but lean stomach beneath him, causing Alec to curl his hands into the spiky hair of Magnus Bane.  
Who still had way too much clothes on.  
Alec now only has his mind focused on one thing; Sex with this insane glittery man who drives an equally insane car and has a fantastic tongue.  
Pulling Alec to the edge of the bed Magnus unbuttons his jeans, working them slowly down his legs until they're off, and then he slides back up and kisses Alec, making the darker haired boy groan.  
"Magnus" I says in almost a whimper as he kisses him again and again until all their clothing is gone, and by morning the only things Alec can remember is the feeling of Magnus's mouth on him and his hands twisted in black sheets so hard it hurt.

Alec wakes up in a dark room, with a heavy blanket pulled over him.  
Stretching out, he realizes that somebody's arm is around him. Looking over Alec finds a tanned face, green-yellow eyes closed, with dark lashes lapping over his cheek bones that lead down into a wickedly curved mouth and jaw.  
Groaning his shifts himself so he's pressed again Magnus more, and then realizes much to his pleasure that both of them failed to put their clothing back on.  
After a few minutes of remembering what happened the day before Alec's mind is whirling.  
_What the hell did I do last night? _It's not that he doesn't know, of course he knows, you don't just forget the best sex you've ever had.  
He lays for a second, reliving last night before thinking about Max.  
Visiting hours started at 6, yes and he figured it was around 6:30 now, but Max probably wouldn't be up anyways.  
_If he's alive, _his mind taunts him viciously, but he knows Max is still alive, because if not he'd have felt it.  
Or he thought he would have at least.  
Well, last night did improve him a little, at least now he knew how high pitched his voice could go, and really how far he could go before completely loosing it.  
Alec hastily pretends to be asleep as Magnus awakens, and wriggles out from underneath him.  
He cracks an eye open watching the older man get dressed and then totter out the door.  
Alec really hoped Magnus wouldn't be done with him now that he had gotten what he wanted.  
Something told him scarcely that that wouldn't happen, but he wasn't 100% sure.  
Sitting up, figuring his stomach was hungry enough to eat anything right now, he stretched his arms over his head and looked around for clothes.  
His were wet due to the rain he had been standing in and had failed to notice only 3 hours earlier.  
Which brought to his attention why he felt so gloomy, he had gotten to magus's around 3:15, they probably went to sleep around 5, which meant he had only had one and a half hours sleep, which couldn't be healthy.  
Standing up out of bed and ridding his mind of sleep thoughts, he pulls on a black shirt of Magnus's and since he can't find his own, said person's boxers.  
Padding softly out into the apartment, he stretches his arms above his head again, glimpsing Magnus chatting on the phone with what seemed like a service provider, because he did sound very angry.  
Turning around the taller man catches sight of Alec and grins like the Cheshire cat, before hanging up hastily on whoever was on the other line.  
Magnus walks over and then stops in front of him "Are those my boxers"  
"No" Alec says, even thought Magnus clearly knows that they are.  
Grinning he retorts with "They look better on you anyways"  
Alec shrugs and rocks back and forth on his heels for a second before Magnus snaps his attention back to him.  
"What was that about anyways?"  
"What?"  
"Last night, you barely know me and then you drive to my house at 3am and have sex with me?"  
"I-I kind of had nowhere to go, and it was a spur of the moment thing"  
"Hmm, you should have those more often"  
"I actually had nowhere to stay because Max is in the ER, and Izzy is at Jace's and I just couldn't go home"  
Magnus tilts his head "Why is he in the ER, he's OK right?"  
"No. He was changing a light bulb for his studio and fell, he broke two legs, his wrist and the nurses don't know what permanent damage may occur later"  
"Holy shit Alec!"  
"What?!" Alec asks, curious as to why Magnus just yelled at him.  
"You left your possibly paralyzed brother in the ER to come have sex with me?"  
"No. The nurses told me to leave. There was nothing I could do"  
"Why did you come here then?"  
"Because I had nowhere else"  
"Jace, your parents, Isabelle's place"  
"FINE GOD DAMNIT" Alec shouts "I had nowhere else I wanted to be. I wanted to be here"  
Magnus looks at Alec with slight amusement, but there's also a happy look to his face, one Alec actually finds himself hoping he can see more.


	11. Chapter 6 (June 25th 2012)

**Sorry for the small amount of chapter here...Hmm, I haven't updated in forever, and I'm planning to get the first 10 chapters done by christmas. Only 4 more...Anyways. I don't know if anybody even reads anymore, so if you want more than 10 chapters, tell me and I'll continue with my original plan of 25 or so Chapters.  
Happy reading! **

Chapter 6 (June 26th 2012)

Alec and Magnus end up driving to the ER together.  
Alec figured that whatever happened to Max, he didn't want to be alone to face it, and Magnus was the only person at hand.  
Shaking out his dark black hair, Alec pulls open the door to the hospital, walking in before Magnus and stopping to lower his black hood; it was raining outside.  
Nurses, and mostly old people were milling about the hospital in white and green. Holding back a shudder Alec, stares at the floor.  
He had never much liked hospitals.  
Alec gets the room info and soon enough they're standing in front of a white painted door with a shining black sign that reads

**Room number 87**

Taking a breath Alec pushes open the door.  
Two figures are already there, sitting on metal and white cloth chairs on either side of a stretcher with IV fluids attached, Isabelle and Jace, talking in hushed voices, Alec doesn't want to intrude so he looks around the small private room. The walls are painted orange and white with beautiful blue paintings against the wall opposite of Max. A small door leads into a bathroom and a shower with plain polish furnishings, and a huge bay window overlooks a small part of New York, two white curtains pushed back to the side allow sunlight to dapple over the dark brown hair of Max Lightwood.  
He's breathing, normal breathing, and he looks relaxed other than his bandages and casts.  
Alec sucks in a breath and pads over, Magnus leaning against the doorway seeing as it's not really his place.  
"Hey Jace, Izzy" Alec says.  
Jace's eyes flick up to his and he stands up so fast his chair topples over.  
"What's the matter?" Alec asks Izzy, staying where he is.  
"Oh" Jace says, his eyes flittering over to Magnus "First you don't show up at the hospital, you're not home, and you won't answer your phone, than you show up with _him?" _Jace says with venomous rage.  
"I'm sorry Jace that my behavior wasn't perfectly adequate, it's not like my brother almost died or anything"  
"Exactly you prick!"  
Alec frowns at Jace's choice of insult.  
"Jace, I needed to get away"  
"Yes, get away from the dying boy"  
"Jace…" Izzy says, standing up. A light red dress falls down to her knees, her dark hair spilling down her back in elegant curls much like their mothers, and it's all very beautiful except for her pale face and wide dark eyes, which just look frightened.  
"What Isabelle?"  
"Maybe you should go" Alec suggests, much to his own and Jace's surprise.  
Jace and Alec have been closer than brothers since either boy can fathom to remember, but It seems Max's accident has made them all jumpy, and stiff.  
"Fine" Jace snaps, snatching his jacket from the back of his chair and storming out, shoving past Magnus.  
"Who's he?" Izzy asks, as Alec sits on the windowsill, his dark hair catching rays of morning light.  
"A friend Jace introduced me to"  
"Doesn't look like any friend you'd hang around"  
Alec shrugs and his cold demeanor towards the subject makes Izzy drop it.  
They sit in silence for a few minutes, Magnus excusing himself to go get coffee from a shop down the road.  
"Izzy do you think he'll be OK?"  
"Max? He'll be fine"  
"And Jace?"  
Isabelle laughs, her dark hair falling into her face. "I can't see the future Alec. Jace will calm down, I think he just doesn't understand when people behave differently. He thinks sometimes that he's the only one who can change and everybody else stays the same"  
Alec, who can't hope to keep up with either Izzy or Jace, shakes his head and leans against the wall, his eyes dropping shut.  
"Don't fall asleep on me" Izzy says, moving to sit beside him.  
"Sorry, I only had two hours of sleep last night"  
She nods, "I know, I had trouble sleeping too"  
Both siblings say nothing then, Magnus comes back with black coffee and donuts, and Alec eats just for Izzy's sake, and it seems she's doing the same for him.  
Max never stirs, not once, and Alec finds himself wondering if this could be it.  
Max in a coma, him and Izzy visiting everyday, Jace being terse with them, Magnus being soft and understanding.  
He shakes the images from his head.  
That seemed happy, and in no version of life Alec thought could happen, would he ever be happy if his energetic little brother who fell head over heels for every girl he met, stayed in a coma.

**So Max IS NOT in a coma, it's just my vague explaining that mayhaps confused you..Anyways, how did you like it? **


End file.
